User talk:Cool fool
Welcome aboard Thanks Thanks for your edits! U.S. vs US It is in our Wiki's Manual of Style (here http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_Wiki:Manual_of_Style#Grammar) to have US or USA instead of U.S/U.S. or U.S.A. Besides that, your editing is top notch, and a great help! Thanks, Oh, sorry about that...I saw one page that said U.S., and I'm used to that, so I just changed it whenever I was fixing up a page; I never thought there was a standardized way of writing it. Thanks! Hey no problem, that was the exact same problem I ran into when I was new here haha The Purpose of Life "The purpose of life is to not be dead" -Cool Fool Editing Help? I was wondering, how do you make the line to seperate the article name and text you want in an internal link? What character is it? Is it better to emphasize words using bold text, or capitalization? I've seen both on this Wiki. Can I upload an image from Google Images? If so, what would the licensing be? Specifically, the image is from an IGN news article taken in Battlefield Bad Company 2. User:Cool fool :Go to "Images and Copyright Policy", under "Community", then "Policy" on the task bar on the left of your screen SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 02:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Answer to questions: 1. If you are talking about this, it's called Heading 2 2. Usually you don't need to emphasize in articles, unless it's trivia, although in my opinion, always use italics to emphasize. No. I'm talking about "An internal link with link text" under the "How to make links" section. It says two square brackets, the article name, a vertical line, and the text you want followed by two square brackets. What is the vertical line? P.S. Thanks for the things about emphasizing. I'll remember that. Cool fool 04:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) You use the | symbol, located on most keyboards on the backward slash \''' key (hold shift and press \ to get it); It is also found in source editing mode as the second symbol at the bottom of the page after the words "'''Wiki markup:" glad I can help! :Damn, I was about to say that! - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 11:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Beat you to the punch haha A few pointers Reading your talk page, I'd give you a few suggestions. Information about yourself should be written on your userpage. And when you write something on a Talk page, please sign your posts with ~~~~ so people know it's you that post it. Also, you can get to figure out HTML coding by clicking Source on the regular editing page. Just saying, for future reference. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Image Copyrighting Dear Cool fool, Thank you for your contributions to Battlefield Wiki, especially your images. However, some of the images you uploaded have been tagged as uncategorized ( ). This means that no copyright license was selected. This applies to the following images: *File:Suicide.jpg As per Wikia policy, all images must be correctly licensed. Please read Battlefield Wiki:Images and Copyright Policy and correct the licenses, or I regret they will have to be deleted. All uncategorized images remaining on June 30 2010 will be deleted. You co-operation would be appreciated, Any problems, message me Thank you, ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 15:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I can do it for you if you like, but you need to answer the following 2 questions: *Did you make the image yourself? *If not, where did you find it (the exact URL preferably) - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 12:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Yes, I created the image by myself using computer programs. Cool fool 01:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC). Once again, thanks a lot. OK, that'll be fine to stay then. Where did you get the image of the biker going off the cliff? - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 15:38, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Uh oh. My friend emailed it to me from a website I don't know. I had permission from him to make the poster, but I don't have the rights to the picture itself, so is that still okay? If not, I can just get a new picture, no big deal. Cool fool 21:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I'd good enough for me - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC)